From Playmaker To Hobo
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: After losing a bet to Chad, Troy must become a hobo for a day. A tiny bit of Troyella. Oneshot.


Ok, this is just a really, really, really strange one-shot that I came up with. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Yea, I own High School Musical. I'm also a multi-millionaire. (not)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Troy, we have practice today during free period today, right?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Yea, but I can't go. I promised Gabriella that I would rehearse for the musical with her today." Troy replied.

"Dude, I bet you can't go one hour without talking to Gabriella." Chad told him.

"I could if I really wanted to." Troy said.

"Ok, prove it. Your one hour starts as soon as we get to homeroom. If you don't make it, you have to dress and act like a hobo." Chad said.

"Fine, but **when** I do, you have to dye your hair pink." Troy told him as a smirk came across his face as he imagined Chad with pink hair.

"Deal!" Chad agreed. Once they were outside of homeroom, Zeke stopped to talk to Troy, and so Chad took the opportunity to go into homeroom to tell Gabriella his plan before Troy came in.

"Hey, Gabriella, could you do me a favor?" Chad asked her.

"That depends, what is it?" Gabriella asked, and so Chad told her his plan.

"Ok, I'll do it. I wonder what Troy would look like as a hobo." Gabriella said.

"You won't have to wait much longer if this works." Chad told her. He went and took his seat, and a few seconds later, Troy walked in and took his seat in front of Chad. On que, Gabriella got up and walked over to Troy.

'Oh no, not already. I hope she's walking over here to talk to someone else.' Troy thought to himself as Gabriella approached him, 'Just my luck! Why me?'

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said sweetly. Troy wouldn't even look at her.

"Troy, are you ok? Can you not hear me?" Gabriella asked him, trying hard not to laugh. Still, Troy didn't respond.

"Fine then! Be that way! If you're just going to ignore me, then we're breaking up!" Gabriella yelled with mock anger in her voice, still trying hard not to laugh.

"Wait, Gabriella! I'm sorry for ignoring you!" Troy said, totally forgetting about the bet. When Troy spoke, Chad and Gabriella burst out laughing, for the plan had worked. Realization dawned on Troy, as he figured out that his best friend and his girlfriend had just set him up.

"You set me up, didn't you?" Troy asked the two.

"Yes." they answered shamelessly once they had stopped laughing.

"You know what this means, right?" Chad asked him.

"Unfortunately, yes." Troy answered.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, you'll do it then." Chad said.

"Oh joy." Troy said sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Chad went over to Troy's house at 8 in the morning. He went up to Toy's room, and made Troy chose an outfit that he didn't mind having holes cut through it. He picked out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Chad then cut holes through the outfit, and when it was done, it definitely looked hobo-ish. Chad made Troy go put it on, so he reluctantly did.

"Now, we're going to find the most busiest street corner in Albuquerque for you to sit on." Chad told him.

"Couldn't I just stand in an alley?" Troy asked him.

"No! You need to be seen! You're always saying about how you want to be more than just the basketball guy, well here's your chance! Instead of the basketball guy, you'll be the basketball hobo!" Chad joked. Troy glared at him. They left the house and headed towards a street corner. Once they got there, Chad made Troy sit on the sidewalk with a newspaper that he had bought earlier that morning, and Chad sat on a bench on the opposite side of the street. The adults walking by looked at Troy as if he were an alien from outer space, while the teenagers, most of them Troy recognized from school, laughed at seeing Troy Bolton, captain of the school basketball team, sitting on the sidewalk dressed like a hobo.

"Out of my way you stupid hobo!" one girl said to him It was none other than Sharpay Evans.

"Sharpay, it's me, Troy." he told her.

"Troy? Why in the world are you dressed like a hobo?" Sharpay asked him.

"I lost a bet with Chad." he answered. Sharpay then started laughing at him and left him sitting there. A few minutes later, Gabriella walked past him.

"Oh, so no kiss for your boyfriend, Gabriella?" Troy asked her. She turned around, and when she saw him, she started laughing. "Hey, it's not that funny." he told her, but it only made her laugh more.

"Sorry, Troy. I forgot that Chad turned you into a hobo." she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Likely story. You just didn't want to be caught with a hobo." Troy teased her.

"Ok, ok. You got me there." she said. Just then, Gabriella left as she saw the entire East High basketball team walking up to Troy.

"Step right up to see the first ever playmaker in Albuquerque to go hobo!" Chad said to them. Troy started glaring at Chad. The rest of the Wildcats started laughing.

"Yea, yea. Laugh while you can, but the joke's on you." Troy warned them.

"What are you going to do, rob us?" Chad asked him.

"No, worse." Troy said. The team eventually left their captain. The rest of the day went by the same way it had started.

---------------------------------------------------------

Monday

The Wildcats (minus Troy) were headed to the gym for practice. When they got there, they opened the doors, and the next thing they know, they're covered in pink slime!

"I told that I would get even." Troy told them as he walked towards them. He then started laughing at his team's predicament.

"How did you set this up?" Chad asked him.

"I hired Taylor. You had my girlfriend do your dirty work, so had I had yours do mine." Troy explained.

"Traitor." Chad muttered.

"What was that, Chad?" Taylor asked him as she walked up to Troy.

"Um, nothing." Chad said.

"I thought so." Taylor said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was my very odd story. Hopefully you liked it! Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
